heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 56
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rafe Murdock Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trail's End! | Synopsis2 = Wounded by the Apache renegade named White Claw, Kid Colt is fading fast on his horse Steel. As he passes out he is found by the warrior named Pomattu who takes him back to his peoples village. When a warrior named Red Dog protests against Pomattu bringing Kid Colt to their tribe, Pomattu defends him and then nurses Kid Colt back to health. When Kid Colt wakes up from his coma he recognizes Pomattu as a Native American warrior whose life he previously saved. The Kid explains how he was wounded by White Claw and vows to got after him. After two weeks of recovery, Kid Colt goes back out on the trail to hunt for White Claw. While walking through a canyon the Kid is spotted by White Claw who tries to kill the outlaw hero by causing an avalanche, but the Kid and his horse Steel manage to get to cover in time. The Kid then sneaks around the ridge and blasts White Claw's bow and arrow and orders him to surrender and toss out his knife. White Claw does so, also carrying an axe he plots to attack Kid Colt with his remaining weapon, but before he can pounce Pomattu comes out and tosses a knife at White Claw, striking the renegade Apache and causing him to fall off the cliff to his death. Pomattu reveals that White Claw was his brother and was duty bound to dispense justice upon him, Kid Colt thanks Pomattu for his help. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * White Claw Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Six-Gun Palaver! | Synopsis3 = A young man named Dan Wayne tries to make a name for himself by drawing on Kid Colt in a saloon, but the Kid easily disarms the boy and warns him to be careful of who he picks a fight with before leaving to hit the trail once more. Wayne however is unmoved by the Kid Colt's words and vows to get revenge against the outlaw hero for his insult and goes out after him. Spotting the boy following after him on the trail, Kid Colt makes his horse Steel speed off faster not wishing to fight it out with the boy any further. Wayne however runs into the Forbes gang who order him to get off his horse and give them his guns and valuables. When Dan refuses and goes for his guns, Forbes and his men shoot them out of his hand and are about to rough him up when Kid Colt arrives and easily disarms and beats the gang into submission. Thankful for the rescue, Dan helps Kid Colt bring the outlaws back to town. Dan is further surprised when Kid Colt tells him to keep the entire reward, making him promise to never pull his gun unless he absolutely has to. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Forbes gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Last Gun Fight | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Showdown at Sunset! | Synopsis5 = Needing water for his horse Steel, Kid Colt happens by a cabin and when nobody responds to his calls, he has Steel drink from the water trough when suddenly the cabins occupants begin to shoot at him. Kid Colt stands down and he is confronted by an old man named Gramps and his daughter Ginny. They believe that Kid Colt is one of Bull Kohler's men come to frighten them off their land. The Kid manages to convince them otherwise but is told to get the water he needs and get off their land. Troubled by the situation, Kid Colt rides into town and comes across Kohler's Faro Hall and decides to look into things further. Walking to the front door, he is stopped by some of Bull's men who tell the Kid that if he has business inside he has to talk it out with them first. Kid Colt responds by beating the men into submission, attracting the attention of Bull Kohler inside. Bull likes Kid Colt's fighting style and invites him inside to make him an offer. Just as Bull is leading Kid Colt into the hall, Gramps and Ginny come into town and witness it and assume the worst. Later that night, Kid Colt pays a visit to the cabin where Gramps pulls his rifle on Kid Colt and accuses him of the Kid joining up with Kohler. Kid Colt tries to explain that Kohler and his men are coming to force them off their land, and knocks the rifle out of Gramps' hand. When the rifle goes off, Bull and his men charge at the house, and Kid Colt rushes out to defend it. They capture Bull and send his men packing. Later Kid Colt explains that Bull was trying to force them off their land so he could buy it cheaply and then sell it to the railroad interested in purchasing the passage rights through the area at a hefty profit. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Kohler Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}